


Sunshine

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Herceg Novi, Sunčane Skale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly story about Sunčane Skale and an alien spaceship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

The singers stood there, in the forest, with trees all around them, butterflies fluttering through the branches. Beaches dotted the distance. They stood there in silence, overlooking the stadium where they would soon be performing. It looked so far away from up here.  
\---  
Later that day, Marcin Mrozinski returned to the forest. "Welcome to Herceg Novi, Montenegro!" a sign read. He sure felt welcome here, the Montenegrins made every effort to make them all feel at home. He didn't know how long he was standing there, before he heard footsteps in the distance. It was Vlatko Ilievski who ran over to him.  
"Oh, hello there Marcin!" he said.  
"Hey Vlatko, you ready for Sunčane Skale tonight?"  
"Yes yes, of course. It's why I came to get you, actually, we're rehearsing again..."  
Rehearsing? Again? Snap, Marcin must have been in the forest for too long.  
"And Robert Phoenix said you would be here in the forest," Vlatko continued.  
"Oh right, sorry!" Marcin apologised, "We better get going!"  
And with that the two of them walked off.  
\---  
Meanwhile, in a spaceship not far away from Earth, several strange creatures stood, gathered around a large blue crystal. A strange red dragon like creature stood up, towering over the other strange aliens.  
"This is very bad," the dragon alien growled, "Our communication crystal is picking up signals from an unknown source..."  
"How? Why?!" a small lizard-like alien asked.  
"We don't know yet," the dragon replied, "But it means we cannot contact the rest of our species... and that we are flying ever closer to these mysterious planets..."  
The mysterious planets; known in Earth as 'the Solar System'.  
The dragon tapped onto the crystal, "Here, listen to some of the crystal's recordings."  
The blue crystal started to slowly spin around as a bright glow encased it.  
"It's the night of the most anticipated music contest in the Balkans!" came the sound from the crystal, "Sunčane Skale! Looks like the winner this year is Turkey! Congratulations to all the countries who took part tonight! A fantastic finish!"  
The dragon piped up again, "From what we have gathered the received recordings come from one of the mysterious planets. The rock planet, known to it's inhabitants as 'Earth'. And from what we have gathered their weapon that is jamming our communication crystal is called 'music'. According to other sources the weapon is also known as 'Sunčane Skale'. It is very bad for us. But don't worry, we will go to 'Earth' and stop their 'Sunčane' weapon! The Earth planet will be sorry that they ever messed with us!"  
\---  
Vlatko and Marcin came to a clearing in the forest. They expected their other entrants to be there to greet them, but no one was there. The forest was empty.  
"Well," Vlatko said, "Here we are! But... where is everyone? They said they'd be here!"  
"Maybe they've all gone inside," Marcin suggested.  
At that moment, a flash of bright green light filled the forest. When it faded, standing there, was a strange green creature. It had wings and it was flying, but it looked like no bird either of them had ever seen before.  
"What the heck is that thing!" Marcin yelled.  
The green winged creature flew ever closer to the two singers.  
"Greetings inhabitants of the Earth rock," said the green creature, "We are from the planet Shadowrealm!"  
Marcin and Vlatko were too shocked by the talking creature to say anything.  
"All Earth inhabitants," the creature continued, "Are charged with the crime of possessing the crystal jamming weapon 'Sunčane Skale'. The charge shall take immediate effect. Earthlings your crime is severe! We will stop you! You will be stopped! We will not allow your crimes any longer!"  
The alien flew at them and knocked Marcin over, but he was quick back on his feet. If it was a fight the alien wanted, it was a fight it was going to get. Marcin and Vlatko teamed up to take the creature head on. They kicked a little at the creature and the alien stopped it's attack. Soon enough the alien encased itself in a puff of green smoke and disappeared. That was it. They had won, this battle at least.  
"Just what was that thing?" Marcin asked in shock.  
"Marcin we should go and find the others," Vlatko replied, "I bet they'll know a thing or two about that strange creature..."  
They walked off, deeper into the forest, in search of the other participants of the contest. A sign read, 'Welcome to Leafy Forest!' Well, there certainly was a lot of leaves about. There was no sign of any more creatures around, but the two singers were on their guard just in case.  
"Approaching the Herceg Novi stadium!" another sign read. Surely they had to be in there, didn't they? Then they could tell everyone about the... creatures. Vlatko and Marcin continued on their path.


End file.
